fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Каин Хикару
" "}} |image gallery=yes }} Каин Хикару - член гильдии Сердце Гримора, а также состоит в команде Семь Кровных Чистилища. Внешность Kain is a huge, overweight, yet muscular man wearing a large dark robe-like garment with a lighter-colored spotted design near the top. Underneath this, he is bare-chested (although he has two belt-like collars wrapped around him in a criss-cross fashion) and wears superhero-looking tights. His skin tone is chalk white. He is extremely tall, standing at about the same height as Caprico. His hands are extremely large, which he makes good use of in his fighting style. He has shaggy, dark hair and slight sideburns. He has a huge head, a comparatively small face, and a very thick neck. Among the most prominent of his facial features are his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips. Личность He perpetually appears to be rather nervous, scared or simply has a speaking disorder. He stutters and then speaks what he wants to say so fast to the extent that almost nobody can understand him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 7-8 His catch phrase is "Woo-wee".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Page 20 He also seems to like to eat, seeing as how he is overweight, as he was shown slurping a five-scooped ice cream cone when Yomazu was talking about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 8 He is also extremely clumsy, as he was the only one seen falling down when Makarov attacked the ship.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 5 Also, when Caprico unleashes all the members of Grimoire Heart, he was the only one who crash landed on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 16 Kain seems to be a bit too imaginative as seen when he was attacked simultaneously by Lisanna, Cana and Levy, he thought they all wanted to be his girlfriend and starting day-dreaming throughout the battle, growing angry when they said they weren't interested. Kain has also been shown to be air-headed, demonstrated by the fact that he gave Lucy Heartfilia a doll that could fully control his movements, to show her that his voodoo doll worked, despite the fact that they were in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 7 However, in spite of all these peculiar quirks, he still has a cruel side, as he was kicking Lucy repeatedly even when she was down and was moments away from killing her via crushing her skull in his hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 14-15 История Kain was first seen along with Ultear and Zancrow destroying a city, when they came across Meredy. Ultear decided to bring her along with them because she reminded her of herself when she was younger and later raised her as if she was her own daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 10-13 Арки Остров Тенрю Kain is first seen in Grimoire Heart's airship, where he stutters and then speaks something so quickly that nobody can understand him except Meredy. As the airship draws closer to Tenrou Island, Kain stutters that he is ready for battle. When the giant Makarov confronts the airship in the bay right before Tenrou Island, Kain looks on frightfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 16-20 When Makarov destroys a section of the airship with a punch, Kain falls onto the floor and slides on it face-first. Later, after Caprico releases all the members of Grimoire Heart from his bubbles, Kain crash lands on the ground face-first and is rendered unconscious. He later wakes up alone, the only Kin besides Ultear who wasn't able to meet up with any Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 19 Kain later encounters a sleeping Lucy, and tries to stomp on her, but she wakes up just in time and evades his attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 4-5 Lucy then questions him about Cana Alberona's whereabouts, to which he replies that it doesn't matter because he'll kill her soon. He then runs behind a nearby tree trembling and stating that he's strong and that it didn't matter who his opponent is, they wouldn't live if they face him. When Lucy tells him that anyone who challenges Fairy Tail is challenging her, he simply tells her to hold on a second and starts vigorously scratching his head, and then strikes a pose. He then tells her that they are going to fight and says that he'll show her the power of his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. Then he pulls out a doll and asks Lucy for some of her hair, because his Magic needs his opponents hair for it to work, a request which she quickly refuses. He goes on to explain his ability, stating that if he were to put some of her hair on the doll he would be able to manipulate her movements. This only makes Lucy even more unwilling to give him any hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 6-8 Lucy then says that she's never heard of Kain's Magic and that she thinks he is bluffing, so he places his own hair on his doll and gives it to Lucy to test. She then hits the doll against the ground, and makes it do a split in mid air, actions which Kain then repeats. Lucy begins to laugh and tries to have more fun, but Kain angrily takes the doll back and starts chasing her, stating that he is pissed off. Lucy then summons Taurus, but Kain beats Taurus in one hit. She then summons Sagittarius who shoots a few arrows at Kain, but he simply kicks them back at him and Lucy, defeating Sagittarius as well. Lucy then summons Scorpio who uses Sand Buster, but the attack has no effect on Kain and he defeats Scorpio in one hit. Kain then changes his doll's form into a light source and blasts Lucy with Shining Dodoskoi. He then changes the material of his doll to cotton and then to iron and tries to finish Lucy, but Natsu Dragneel intervenes and kicks him in the face, sending him flying over to where Ultear is standing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 9-17 When questioned by Ultear about what he is doing there, he states that he is chasing Lucy. After Natsu and Lucy decide to team up and defeat him and Ultear, Kain states that he is pissed because they are acting all flirty and hot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 18-21 Kain then decides to take care of both Natsu and Lucy since Ultear must bring Zeref to Hades. She agrees and takes her leave. Lucy warns Natsu that they cannot allow them to leave but before Natsu can listen, he tries to attack Ultear's retreating figure, but is blocked by Kain, who gets in the way, stating that he is their only opponent. Lucy tries to help Natsu, but is under Kain's spell, as he reveals he was capable of taking a strand of her hair while chasing her before. He then takes his revenge by toying with her, and soon gets her to attack Natsu. Natsu is successful in avoiding one of Lucy's attacks and prepares to counterattack, but Lucy's unpredictable movements prove too much for him to avoid. Just as Kain believes victory is at hand, Happy steals his doll. Kain knocks Happy with one blow and tries to recover his doll, but Natsu takes it instead, trying to counterattack, however Kain acts faster and delivers a powerful blow to Natsu, which ends with him crashing and being half-buried by rocks. Unable to move on his own, Lucy tries to summon Virgo to free Natsu, but has no more power left and is subsequently captured and tortured by Kain. Natsu asks her to run, but she refuses, prompting Kain to kill Lucy by crushing her head. Before he can do it, Natsu uses the doll to manipulate Lucy, beginning a counterattack in which Kain takes a brutal beating. Further boosting Lucy with his own Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu gives Happy the doll so that he can use the speed to further power Lucy, finally defeating Kain with a brutal kick to the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 3-20 After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Kain, along with the remaining members, Rustyrose, and Hades, flees Tenrou Island on their broken airship. Just then, Zeref walks in. Hades tells Rustyrose and Kain to bring him the keys to unlock Zeref immediately, but Kain tells Hades they are unable to move. Zeref then tells everyone he doesn't need the keys as he is already awake. He also reveals there were no keys in the first place and that it was just a myth. Zeref also says he was never slumbering in the first place, and that he hid himself away because he realized the value of human lives. When he did, his cursed Magic would inadvertently take them away. Zeref then reveals when he doesn't care about human lives, he is fully about to control his Magic. He blames Hades for the new change in era coming, and the summoning of Acnologia, and casts a spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 2-9 Kain cries in fear at the sight of his master's death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 19 However, both Kain and Rustyrose are spared by Zeref, who explains the dangers of Acnologia to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 12 Магия и Способности Iron Rush Anime.JPG|Iron Rush Light Dodoskoi.JPG|Shining Dodoskoi Cotton Doll.JPG|Cotton Doll Light Doll.jpg|Light Doll Kain send flying Lucy and Scorpio.jpg|Dodoskoi Dadasu Turn.jpg|Dadasu Turn Iron Doll and Kain.JPG|Iron Doll Уши но Коку Маири: (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Kain's Magic, called the Уши но Коку Маири, allows him to place the hair of himself or from another person onto his doll (Mr. Cursey); however the doll is manipulated, the victim will be manipulated the same way. As for himself, he can exclusively change the properties of his doll (such as turning it into iron), giving himself the doll's properties as well. Using this Magic, he effortlessly defeated three of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Other forms of Magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, for example when Natsu lit the right hand of the doll on fire, this was reflected on Lucy, who was under the influence on the doll, without actually damaging her body. Even if the doll's properties are unaltered, the person whose hair is on the doll has their physical strength increased. *'Удар Додосу:' (どどすこーい Dodosu Kōi): With his increased strength, Kain palm-strikes his enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 11 *'Отражение Додосу:' (ダダスターン Dadasu Tān): With his strength augmented, Kain kicks incoming enemy projectiles back at the enemy's direction. Used to defeat Sagittarius and wound Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 12-13 *'Железная Кукла': Kain turns his doll's material into iron to make himself do the same. His physical offensive and defensive power are increased even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 14-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 15-16 :*'Железный Бур': After Kain gets into the sky with his cotton doll, he rushes down from the sky attempting to crush his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 17 (Unnamed) :*'Металлическая ракета кукла #2': With a hair on top of his doll, Kain changes its property to iron and begins to seemingly throw it, causing his victim to ram against his opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 *'Световая Кукла': Kain turns his doll's material into a light source. This allows him to use light-based attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 16 :*'Сияющая Додосу:' (シャイニング どどすこーい Syainingu Dodosu Kōi): With his light-empowered palm, Kain releases a light blast from his palm at the enemy. *'Хлопковая Кукла': Kain turns his doll's material into cotton, and thus turns himself into cotton. This allows him to jump extremely high into the air in preparation for his next attack, in which he turns himself into iron once more and slams into his opponent. *'Туманная Кукла': Kain turns his doll into mist, thus turning his body into mist. In this state, he can avoid his enemies' attacks. Сила: Каин, на удивлению обладает большим количеством физической силы. Даже без своей куклы, способен вызвать землетрясение топотом своих ног.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 3 Мастер рукопашного боя: Kain has shown himself to be highly skilled in unarmed combat. He plowed through trees and defeated three of Lucy's Celestial Spirits without much effort. He defeated someone with as much physical strength as Taurus with a single palm strike, kicked back several of Sagittarius's arrows back at him, and withstood Scorpio's sand cannon and defeated him with a single palm strike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 8-13 Kain was also able to hold his ground while fighting Natsu Dragneel hand to hand, and even managed to hit him, sending him hurling into a pile of rocks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 11-12 Высокая скорость: Despite what his large and overweight appearance may say, Kain is in fact very agile, fast and flexible. Being capable of dodging Natsu's attacks at close-range and launch a swift counterattack of his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 11 Снаряжение *'Mr. Cursey' (ノーロさん, Nōro-san): A small doll Kain carried with him. It was essential for the use of his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. (formerly)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Page 6 *'Mr. Cursey 2': A spare doll Kain keeps with him to replace Mr. Cursey. It has the same Magical abilities as Mr. Cursey. *'Mr. Cursey 3': The second spare doll Kain keeps with him. It has the same Magical abilities as Mr. Cursey. Появление в других СМИ Видео Игры Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Kain appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Интересные Факты *His appearance and name is based off Hiro Mashima's newest assistant, Kain.Weekly Shonen Magazine Fairy Tail's Assistant, 4 koma bonus Цитаты *(Люси Хартфилия) ''"Хоть я и выгляжу так, но я член Сердца Гримора. Я силён!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 226, Стр. 15 *(Люси Хартфилия) ''"Для начала, я сделаю так, чтобы никто больше не увидел твоего миленького личика. Ты узнаешь, каким жестоким я могу быть... Я просто раскрошу твой череп"''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 227, Стр. 13-14 Битвы и События *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru *Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Kain Hikaru *Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden & Cana Alberona vs. Kain Hikaru Ссылки Навигация en:Kain Hikaru Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Антагонист Категория:Члены Сердца Гримора Категория:Темный Маг Категория:Требуется Перевод